


Liamterra

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Book covers or other pictures (size shown is the story size, not the image size)





	Liamterra

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Liamterra by Jo B. - Dustjacket

Liamterra Map  
Characters List below  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
Liamterra  
by Jo B.

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Keywords:** M/Sk  
  
**Summary:** AU sequel to North Woods. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home.   
****

Character List:

* * *

* * *

Human Kingdoms  
Mostly farmers and fishermen. Their lands contain coal and ore.

* * *

Kingdom of Balendin

King Baldwin and Queen Cali

Towns:  
Curran seaport town  
Fergal capital

* * *

Kingdom of Bellancian

King Xavier and Queen Yasmine Towns:  
Sine seaport town  
Adair capital

* * *

Kingdom of Hagan

Human King Talon Towns:  
Glynis capital  
Donnel farming town

Upper Class:

Barons:  
Steindere  
Duronava

Middle Class:  
Sheriff:  
Raghnall: Upholds the law for King Baldwin.

Palace Staff:  
Ross: King Baldwin's Steward, he oversees the castles affairs.

Knights:  
Laronor

Lower Class:

Peasants: They are the poorest in the kingdom. They are little better than slaves tied to lands where they labor hard for the landowners and their king.  
Ude  
Lala  
Jari  
Han

* * *

Creatures that inhabit Balendin, Bellancian and Hagan:  
Basilisks -- Six legged giant lizards with paralyzing breath.  
Wyverns -- Two legged dragons with wings and a spiked tail.

* * *

* * *

Goblin Kingdoms  
Mountains contain gold, silver, and precious gems. Their lands are rich in minerals and ore.

* * *

Kingdom of Zaltaria

Goblin King Kiros

Towns:  
Mei capital  
Xaru mountain town  
Kesm seaport town

* * *

Kingdom of Kallen

Gobin King Pyralis  
Life Mate Jonathan

Prince Kedar  
Prince Bly  
Prince Saridan  
Prince Lylerob  
Prince Daniel  
Prince Samuel

Towns:  
Sharlain seaport town  
Anlon capital

* * *

Goblins -- Tall elegant creatures with pale white skin and pointed ears. They are hermaphrodites.  
Einar: Goblin warrior.  
Kiaran: Squire to Einar.  
Trolls --short stocky creatures with large heads.  
Pha:  
Fli:  
Tor: Weapon's Master and the King's champion troll  
Jahr: Tor's son and Mulder's squire

* * *

Other creatures that inhabit Kallen and Zaltari:  
Wyverns -- Two legged dragons with wings and a spiked tail.  
Magnus/Bigfoot -- Seven to eight foot tall hairy bipeds that live in the mountains.  
Hell Hounds --Large canine like creatures about the size of a small horse with clawed feet.  
Harpies -- Voracious monsters with the head and chest of a woman and the tail, wings and talons of a bird.  
Minotaur --Monster with the head of a bull and body of a man. It lives in the mountains far to the northwest of Xaru. It eats or rapes anyone that comes within its territory.

* * *

* * *

Forest and Marsh Dwellers Kingdoms

* * *

Kingdom of Frye

Renny Queen Charmaine

Towns:  
Orla Glen capital  
Fennella

* * *

Kingdom of Feronia

Elven Queen Zoe Towns:  
Grania Glen capital  
Fionnula

* * *

Kingdom of Maia

Elven Queen Relane Towns:  
Dymphna  
Ainsley

* * *

Elves -- petite, slender creatures with pointed ears. They are trappers and hunters:  
Calyr: Relyo's squire and nephew.  
Relyo: Skilled archer and mercenary employed by King Pyralis. Zeyro's brother.  
Zeyro: Skilled archer and mercenary employed by King Pyralis. Relyo's brother.  
Dyann: Relyo's wife.

* * *

Faeries -- tiny creatures about the size of a fly that look like women:  
Cy'Fira: She works for Grand Mage Zendl.  
Cy'Lyarian: She works for Grand Mage Zendl  
Cy'Wnila: She works for King Kiros

* * *

Renny (little people) --they rang in height from two feet up to four feet. They are farmers, fishermen, and craftsmen:  
Quth: prospector  
Dasta: Quth's wife  
Ergar

* * *

Other creatures that inhabit Forest and Marshes:  
Centaurs --half-horse, half-man. They are all males and choose female mates among the Elves and Humans. Most times abducting them.  
Eachann: Mercenary employeed by King Pyralis  
Dendroids --Are living moving trees. They are immense and hundreds of years old.  
Unicorns --Horses with a magical horn protruding from their forehead.  
Serpent Flies --They look like flying snakes with glowing blue tails and eyes.  
Hydras --Multi-headed monsters that live in swamps, it eats fish or the occasional careless traveler.

* * *

* * *

Island where some of the realms mages and their apprentices live.

Liamterra

Grand Mage Zendl

Mages  
Oyantra  
Mo: Human mage who's lived over eighteen hundred years.  
Pach

Apprentices  
Ola  
Liva  
Ango  
Siamoe

* * *

* * *

Subterranean world

Kingdom of Kali

Necromancer Adrian

Warlocks:

Witches:  
Pinada  
Ich

* * *

Other creatures that inhabit of Kali:  
Vampires  
Wraiths  
Zombies

* * *

* * *


End file.
